The Better Man
by PenumbraChey
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konohagakure to find someone. What he finds is ... well the pairing should give you a clue. I really don't know what category suits this tale best, but I really mean the rating...OKAY.


A/N: Since theoverlordofnobodies was the 100th person to review my ongoing story 'Konoha Babylon: Stars Double Crossed' I decided to write a Lemon featuring Chouji and Ino. This story has nothing whatsoever to do with my 'Konoha Babylon' storylines. This is just an independent story that occurred to me and the occasion was the perfect opportunity to write it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its Characters. But I do wonder if Kishimoto occasionally pictures them like this….

* * *

The Better Man

Uchiha Sasuke had considered it for a long time before taking this course. She called to him like a half forgotten dream, an image that fluttered in the back of his mind. A distraction, something he should remember but couldn't fully focus on: A blonde beauty with blue eyes that haunted his dreams. Then one day it all came into crystal clarity: It must be her. She was the one, his reason to return home, to go back to Konohagakure and her name was Yamanaka Ino.

He had used all his skills to suppress his chakra as he entered the forests that surrounded the land of his youth. Yet he let a strand of it reach out, to seek and find her. It led him deeper into the training grounds, another place that seemed part of the lost dream. He sought his quarry, moving from perch to perch in one of the most densely foliaged parts of the woods and found her, but not in the way he'd expected to: She was not training, but neither was she alone.

On a blanket that had obviously been used for a picnic not long before but now it was being used for another sort of diversion; one not uncommon for someone in their early twenties. Her long legs wrapped lithely around the fleshy hips of the man who rested beneath her. Her own hips gyrated in a restless rhythm that her partner seemed to match with an anxious movement of his own.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes; _She's banging Akimichi Chouji? _In spite of the shock he couldn't stop watching them. _What happened, did everyone else pair up first, so she decided to give him a sympathy ride? _

* * *

Though the amorous pair had been making a moderate amount of noise before, suddenly the volume from below started to increase, "Ooohhhh," Ino half groaned half gasped, "yes, there, there!" She'd realigned her body so she was almost parallel with her partner. Her ample breasts now pressed against the broad chest beneath them.

Chouji awkwardly brought his mouth upward to cover hers; _If you get any louder someone will come to investigate._

His large hand left the blonde's hips to move to her back in a further attempt to pull her closer. However, this readjustment seemed to have caused no interruption to the movements of their lower regions: the large man's thrusts, vigorous before, were increasing in speed to match hers.

Willowy arms with frantic fingers twisted into the shaggy mane of brown hair. Then suddenly with a shudder of both bodies, they let out a very satisfied mutual moan. The blonde then shifted her hips to disengage and half collapsed along side her long time teammate. Her fingers still wound through his hair in a slow lazy way.

"Ouch," Chouji winced a moment later.

"Sorry," Ino shifted to pull herself up along his body, so she could untangle her left hand from his hair.

* * *

Once again Sasuke made an observation, the reason for the tangle: On the blonde's hand was a ring…an engagement ring. _No way, _disbelief hit him again, _they're not just fuck-buddies, they're engaged?!_

* * *

The blonde giggled, then spoke with a teasing tone, "I guess that's not really a good place for my hand." Her newly freed left hand slid down along the over-padded body of the Akimichi, a moment later finding his semi-flaccid cock. With a delicate precision her long fingers stroked along the length of it in what could only be compared to a dance.

* * *

_How did I miss that?!?_ This was the greatest shock of all. Even in this state it was apparent to Sasuke that Chouji was probably the most naturally endowed man he had even seen. As he watched, Ino's attentions brought her finance's member back to a full erection. _Where did she put all that?_ He half groaned, finally realizing that watching the two of them had left him with a tight discomfort of his own to deal with.

* * *

"I think you wanna make it three," Ino leaned to take Chouji's lower lip between her lips and teeth, tugging in a playful manner. As she let go she trailed a hand along his jaw, "I'll even let you take the lead this time." She slid onto her back, "Com'on my Big Boy," her voice slid teasingly as she stretched her lithe limbs with an extra invitation.

* * *

Sasuke's hands absently drifted into his pants as he took in the view that was offered to him. One wrapped around his hardened shaft as he imagined what it would be like to enter the gateway that waited below. Then just a quick as the heavenly vision had appeared it was taken away as the broad framed man claimed a position between her legs that could take full advantage of the situation.

* * *

"Inooo," Chouji's voice half moaned as he bent toward her. Instead of getting straight down to business, he took hold of her right leg and almost delicately kissed her knee. His lips began to work along the inner part of her leg up her thigh, half-kissing, half-nibbling. The hand that wasn't supporting the leg kneaded at the outer part nearer her buttocks.

The blonde let out a strange almost musical sound that had the undertones of a kitten mewing. She arched as he reached the flesh nearer her entrance. A hoarse whisper escaped her, "Don't," was the only word.

"Don't what?" was the equally quiet reply.

Her upper body rose slightly so she could take hold of his swirl cheeked face. "Don't taste," she smiled sweetly at him, pale blue eyes holding his gaze. "You promised that I'd be dessert on our wedding night."

A deep chuckle echoed within the Akimichi. "Fine," he shifted his mass and kissed her just above her blonde curls. He then worked his way up her belly, pausing between her breasts.

Ino's hands moved along his back as if coaxing him onward. One wandered downward reaching almost impatiently to guide him.

The shaggy brown mane bobbed briefly to brush lips against her left nipple then a slightly longer contact licking at the right.

"Now, please," the blonde groaned, "I want more."

"You're so needy," Chouji's tone teased, but he immediately complied with her request. They arched together as he entered her.

Pale legs wrapped around the man's hips as if it they were made specifically to help counter his thrusts. Her hands clutched at his shoulders, fingertips pressing deeply into him like she didn't want to lose him.

* * *

As they rocked against each other, their excited energy infected the man who watched. Sasuke's hold on his own manhood became more frantic. He'd never thought of himself as a voyeur before but the more he watched and listened to the hefty man take the blonde beauty the more he wanted. When he sprayed out wet and heavily against his chest he'd been worried his lips were going to bleed from how hard he'd been biting back the urge to cry out.

* * *

And below they were still going at it. Ino's mouth was covered by her partner's once again, but even the muffled noises seemed to steadily grow louder until moments later they once again shuddered against each other. A moment later Chouji rolled on to his back. While both sweaty bodies lay there panting, their eyes tried to hold each other's gaze.

"Gawd-huh-you're huh-a-huh-mazing," Ino's voice breathy as she gasped the words out.

"And-hhh-just think-hhh-only one week-hhh- to go," the swirl cheeked man reached a hand to stroke her face, "uh-until you're huff-icially mine."

* * *

Sasuke paused in his attempt to wipe the sticky mess off his chest. There was something in the way they looked at each other that caused a memory to flicker into focus in his mind's eye. _Sometimes in an unguarded moment my parents would look at each other like that…_ It awakened a dull ache within.

* * *

As their breathing became more regular, "That was the best 'Welcome Home' ever." Chouji muttered.

"Are you sure it was as good as the 'Have fun leaving to get Shikamaru back from Suna' party I gave you three weeks ago?" Ino chided.

His lips pressed against hers, their tongues a lingering echo of moments recently past. When they broke off he said, "First times are already special."

"Some more than others," she blushed and took his hand and guided it to rest just below her navel, "Daddy."

Chouji's eyes went wide, "You're sure?"

"Of course, I'm a medic-nin," she giggled. "That, and I confirmed it this morning with Sakura at the medical center."

"All the more reason it's good we've set the date," he looked at her belly as he rubbed gently, and then tilted his head to kiss her again.

"Just remember, if my father finds out before the wedding he still has the right to kill you."

They looked at each other with a serious expression. Then Chouji made a snorting noise and they broke out laughing.

As they worked down to merely chuckling, Chouji added, "More likely he'd just possess me before the ceremony to make sure I don't chicken out at the last minute." He looked at his lover, suddenly realizing what he'd said, "Not that I'd ever consider…Oh Ino, I'd never…I've loved you for…for forever…I…"

Ino curled into his arms shaking in her amusement. There were hints of tears, but they were purely from her mirth. Finally she spoke between her giggles, "I don't doubt you my sweet," stretching a hand to his cheek, "but I'm not sure if laughing this hard is good for the baby."

"Then serious it is," he claimed her lips again.

She seemed to melt against him, almost disappearing into the shelter of his arms.

* * *

Sasuke took in the scene with curiosity. There had only been the briefest dark thought at the idea of Inoichi killing Chouji before the wedding. After all he'd seen and heard he realized that he didn't want what he thought he wanted when he came to Konoha. _They belong together…they found something genuine. There's no way that I could even consider coming between those two._

Again, he thought of his parents. _They didn't show their affection for each other often, but the light in their eyes…_

* * *

Ino suddenly pulled away from broad arms and jumped to her feet. "Shit," she hissed, "look at the position of the sun." She started snatching up her clothes and yanking them on.

Chouji's eyes widened and he too started dressing, "You'll barely have enough time to shower before your shift." Since he had less layers he started picking up the remnants of their lunch; tea cups, bento boxes, thermos and utensils and began to load them in the basket they'd brought. As Ino pulled her shoes back on, he shook out their blanket then tossed it over his shoulder.

* * *

Sasuke decided it was time to leave, _The better man won without a fight._ He looked in the direction of the village and suddenly remembered there was someone here who had gazed at him a similar intensity. _Another blond with blue eyes…was I mistaken? _ _Maybe I should go and find him…_ With that he disappeared higher into the trees.

* * *

Chouji took Ino's right hand in his left, and they hurriedly set off for home. "So do you think we should have invited Sasuke to the wedding?" A broad grin took over his face.

"After the show he got, he certainly knows that we're a good fit," Ino giggled.

* * *

A/N: That's it…hope you had fun reading it. The idea of voyeur Sasuke makes me LOL for some reason...


End file.
